1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to loudspeaker devices and, particularly, to a loudspeaker device with a sound enhancing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the sound of loudspeakers broadcasts omnidirectionally. The sound pressure thereof may not be collected enough for a person standing at a specific position. Thus, the person may not hear clearly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a loudspeaker device which can overcome the limitations described.